To My Darling Boy
by Asher Elric
Summary: James finds out that he's going to be a father. He leaves something behind for Harry. JL fluff


A/N – Er—okay, I have no clue where this one is going. But it's fluff!

Summary – When James finds out that Lily is pregnant, he decides to write a letter to his little boy.

Disclaimer – I do not own!

_**To My Darling Boy**_

James Potter was in the middle of writing up a report for Dumbledore; he had just gotten back from one hell of a mission that involved torture and Death Eaters (and not in that order) and was also recovering from his many wounds.

He was glad to be back home, he was glad for the fire in the hearth that warmed the room. He was glad for the carved pumpkins that glowed merrily on the window sill. He was glad for the hot apple cider he now sipped, and most of all, he was glad to be back home with his lovely wife of only a couple of months.

Lily and James had gotten married right out of Hogwarts, and had been happy ever since. Sirius and Remus shared a flat near Godric's Hollow, and Peter was renting the attic from his Mum. All in all, everything was perfect, or at least would be if only they could get rid of the annoying Dark Lord, Voldey-Mort or something along those lines.

Lily came down the stairs to see her husband staring off into space with a mischievous smirk on his lips. She loved that look, it made her want to leap and yell and dance around the room as if there was not tomorrow!

"James?" she asked, she came and sat down by her husband.

"Huh? Oh hiya Lily!" James smiled at her and put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"What were you thinking of?" she asked.

"Many amusing way to kill that nesh of a Dark Lord," James replied

"Oh? Are you going to set a Werewolf on him?" Lily asked.

"Not a bad idea!" James grinned, then sobered.

"But Moony would never go for it,"

"Well, I have something to tell you," Lily said; now she had her own smirk.

"Guess…"

"Er-your Mother is coming to visit?"

"No,"

"Sirius tried to chat you up again?"

"No, silly, it's better than that!"

"Oh well…wait a second! You liked it when Sirius chatted you up? Oh well, I'm going too…" James made to stand up but Lily beat him to it and pushed him back onto their stuffy couch.

"James Potter! I was joking!" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh….Er—let's see then…you…are….in love with someone else?"

"No you bloody prat!"

"I give, what's got you so knackered up?"

"I'm having a baby," Lily replied with a soft smile.

There were several moments of silence.

"Blimey," James muttered.

"He'll come sometime towards the end of July!" Lily said and twirled in her happiness.

"You all ready cast a gender spell? Without me?" James winged.

"I was too excited to wait!"

"Oh, well if that's the case…" James looked a bit put-off.

"Sorry love, but if you want, you can name him," Lily said.

"Really?"

"No, you will not name him Sirius Leigh Black! I refuse to have my kid have a name that people can pun with," Lily glared.

"Oh, well…let me think on it," James replied. Lily gave him a kiss and then made her way to the kitchen to make some tea.

In a few moments, Lily was back and the two sat quietly together.

"What about Arnold?" James asked.

"What?" Lily slapped him, "Not in your dreams," she smirked.

"I figured as much, besides it's a bit plain don't you think? And of course, out baby is going to be the brightest, and best, and most brilliant Wizard around! He needs a name people will remember!" James said with a grin on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

"_Harry_," James replied.

"_Harry_…" Lily gave it a thought.

"I like it, you know what else we could do?"

"What?"

"Give a second name,"

"What would that be?"

"I'm not sure, but it's too late now, I'm going to bed, are you coming?" Lily asked.

"Sure, in a bit, I just have to knock this report up," James replied.

Once Lily had gone to bed, James sat on the couch in thought, and it wasn't about his mission. Finally, he cleared a space and took up some clean parchment and color changing ink. Even though it was a bit immature, it had become a sort of sign that others noticed about the letter or reports he handed in during his school days. James still kept that tradition going.

_Dear My Darling Boy,_

_I know, that when you are old enough, you will think this is rather full of beans on my part. But I hardly care! I hadn't gave a thought about children till now. Lily had just told me that she was going to have you a couple of hours ago. I am very excited._

_But, these are hard times to be raising a child; I do hope that I do a good job. Of course that means that I'll have to teach you how to use my (your in a few years) invisibility cloak before you go off to school. Once, I scared Mr. Rush so bad that he didn't leave the hospital wing for nearly a month! It was hilarious! But don't tell your mother that._

_Then, there is the map! The Marauder's Map is the most brilliant thing that I and your Uncles have come up with. I'll tell you that secret when you go off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! (which is a really neat school once you think about it)_

_And now on to who you're Uncles are. First, there is Sirius Leigh Black. I swear his Mum was knockers when she named him that! Take a hint, never say **serious **__in front of him! He'll make a stupid pun about it and it gets even more annoying with time!_

_Then, there is Remus J. Lupin_, _his middle name is John, honestly how plain is that! I think your Mum is happy that I didn't suggest that name for you! Any road, Remus is a Werewolf, but don't worry, he's as cuddly as a kitten! But, don't get to close when he has transformed, that can leave some nasty bruises! (And no, I wouldn't know!)_

_Next there is Peter Pettigrew; he hasn't a middle name, good for him! He's a bit round but smart as a tack, or is that sharp as a tack? Er—ask Remus about that, he would know! I can tell you one thing though, Peter is really good and watching people and picking things up. He is like a modern day Sherlock Holmes!_

_And then there is me! James Potter, I'm your Dad. I have crazy black hair and hazel eyes and I wear glasses! With all the Brit luck in the world, you may get Lily's genes with the eyes as well. She has never had any bad luck with her eyes. Un-like me, I was teased pretty bad in primary school about having glasses._

_One time, it got so bad that the kid who was teasing me (about my glasses) sprouted purple spots! I don't know how the Ministry got that under control but they did. Ha, I was six when it happened. My parents thought that I'd become a Muggle by then!_

_And with that, I would like to introduce you to…_

_**Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs! The insufferable Marauders are at your service!**_

****

_Oh, and then there is your Mum! Lily Evans Potter! The most dishy babe in the whole of the Wizarding world! I swear, it's like God made her just for me! Er—okay, don't repeat **dishy**__any time soon, your Mum would have my head if that were to happen._

_And now, for your name! I know this is silly, but I just want to see it down in writing!_

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER**…_

_Hmmm…not bad if I say so myself; otherwise, my name isn't James Potter, which…it is!_

_I also want you to know, that no matter what happens in these dark times. I will always love you, me and you're Mum both. Don't worry you're little head about it Ducky!_

_I love you,_

_You're most adorable, charming, brilliant, and dashing Father…_

_James Potter_

James folded up the parchment, cast a spell over it and then put it aside. He had to get his reports done by morning.

------------------------------**_Sixteen years later_**-------------------------------------

Harry was bored; there was absolutely nothing to do and Remus (or Moony) wouldn't be back for hours! He had to pick up some things for the house, and he had told Harry to not wander about the forest. There was no telling if any Death Eaters were about.

Harry looked about the room he was in; it was bigger than Dudley's second bedroom back at Number Four Private Drive. It had a single bed with an old red quilt on it, and desk in the corner under the window. An old wardrobe, and an ancient chest that seemed to have seen better days.

Harry was now staring at the chest, when something caught his eyes. The letters **JP** were imbedded into the wood and it looked like his own, well, almost. Harry got up and kneeled in front of it. His curiosity over coming him at last, Harry opened the lid.

The chest first thing that came out were loads of old black robes with the Gryffindor emblem on it, Harry put these to the side. Then came Seventh year books, most of which he had himself, and then in a side pocket, he had found it. A bit of parchment paper. On the front was his name in bold lettering -- **HARRY JAMES POTTER**.

However, the inside was blank. Harry wondered why as he looked about the parchment for any sign as to what secrets it held. It was then that an idea came to him. Harry rummaged about his father's old trunk and finally fished out the mans wand. Obviously Remus had found it and had kept it with his fathers old school things. How Remus got a hold of it was a mystery to Harry, but the old wand would work for what he had in mind.

Harry made his way back his bed and laid the parchment before him. He tapped it and then said "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good…" and in a matter of seconds, the parchment held writing. It swirled and changed colors, and…it was in James Potter's hand writing. Harry had never seen his father's writing, but there it was, as bold as brass!

A few minutes later, a quiet coughing took Harry's attention from the letter, of which he was reading for the third time.

"I see you found it," Remus said with a smile.

"Yeah, they really did love me," Harry said.

"I'm glad," Remus replied.

"You want to know something?" Harry asked.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I'm glad I have my Dad's name," Harry smiled. Remus gave a small smile in reply before leaving the sixteen year old alone with his new found treasure.

* * *

A/N – I don't know where this hit me, but it did and here it is! Please review!

A LIST OF BRITISH WORDS…

Knackered – Really drunk, but here I used it to mean "What's got you so excited?" or something along those lines.

Nesh – someone who's Pathetic would be Nesh.

Any Road – same as Anyway.

Blimey – just one of the many ways of saying how shocked you are at something.

Dishy – this is for women mostly, it means they are very good looking.

Ducky -- a form of _Dear_...


End file.
